Walter x Laslow: What's Your Name?
by The Bloody Cat Lady
Summary: *GAY SMUT*


I was walking through the party that my friend had invited me to. Well, more like he snuck me into the party. The party was pretty elegant and it had all different types of royalty and rich people surrounding the large banquet. Curved stairs were straight across from the door leading to the upstairs and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

People stood around with drinks in their hands, chatting with others. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a not ironed suit jacket, dress pants, and dress shoes. I started getting a little self conscious because I felt slightly underdressed.

My friend, Brandon dragged me over to him and began chatting. I had mixed feelings about him but since he snuck me in the party, I guessed I could tolerate him this time. Then after a while of drinking I begin to get a little bored and tired of all the noise around me.

I begin to walk outside and see a figure. His light brown hair curled around his face, flipping out at the sides. His face was sculpted almost like an angel and his brown eyes held softness as he danced in the most elegant way I had ever seen. He was wearing a light blue jacket with stars lining his chest. He flowed through every inch of the movement and I was entranced by every breath that he made.

He ended the dance and his eyes slowly trailed to me, sending slight shivers down my spine. Surprisingly, his eyes went wide and his face flushed bright red as he saw me leaning against the wall, watching him.

"Wha...How long were you standing there?" He demanded, panicking a bit.

I smiled. "For a couple of minutes I think."

He was bright pink and he began to walk towards me until he was only a bit in front of me. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this." He growled

I put my hands up in defeat, laughing at his panicked actions. "Don't worry, I won't."

He looked me up and down and he suddenly smirked, almost as if he forgot everything that just happened. "I'll forgive you for spying on me if you stay with me tonight." He winked.

My face flushed. This angel of a man was asking me to go home with him? I felt like I was in a fucking dream and I was sending so many blessings to Brandon for inviting me to this party. I didn't know this man so I, with a flustered voice, asked him to stay with him at the party for a bit.

He nodded. "But Im getting tired of being approached by women in that party so will you stay with me out here?" He asked, taking my hand.

I quickly nodded. I would honestly do anything he told me to at this moment. If he told me to sit and bark like a dog I definitely would.

Laughing and a lot of drinks later we ended up sneaking down the hallway and he pulled me into a random room. I suddenly felt my heart race as I realized that I was going to be fucked by this man.

He pulled me in and kissed me, slowly placing me on top of the bed. His kisses got deeper until his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues danced together in a melodic but sloppy way until he pulled away to leave kisses down my neck. I gave a soft moan as he licked and bit my neck. Then he returned to my mouth and began taking off my suit, throwing it off to the side. He began slowly undressing the rest of me and then when he was finished he backed off and let his eyes go down my body. My face flushed at his sharp and hungry gaze that was trailing through my whole body.

He took off his jacket and the rest of his clothing and suddenly began stroking me. I shivered as his cold hands wrapped around me. He bent down and his tongue traced around my tip in a teasing manner. My hands clenched the bed sheets and moans left my mouth at a slowly increasing speed as he began to stroke even harder and faster and inserting his fingers inside of me.

He then pulled away while staring at me as we were both breathing heavily. He then positioned himself in between my legs and his hands were placed on my hips as he slowly entered me. I let out a small gasp and shut my eyes tightly as he went fully inside of me.

Then he began slowly moving. Then he moved even faster and more intense. We were both moaning as he kept thrusting his dick back and forth, making me go crazy. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled it a bit. A smirk pulled on his face as he kissed me again and then ran his tongue across my body and he even scraped his teeth against my nipple.

I moaned as his thrusts got more fast and more intense. Suddenly his thrust began getting slower but he smacked into me with such force that both of us screamed and moaned as I had my fingernails scraping against his back. He held himself still for a moment until he fell into the mattress beside me, both of us breathing heavily.

I looked at the man who had just given me the best sex I've ever had in my life.

"So...What's your name?" I panted out.

He chuckled, "Laslow."


End file.
